Times Have Changed
by kamikazecat
Summary: Shoujoai, ReiUsagi. Setsuna doesn't take the news all that well...


A/N:  
So i have all of these Usagi/Rei fics, but none about coming out to their friends. This... isn't really that. But the idea amused me, and i ran with it. Hope it entertains!

**Times Have Changed**

With those simple words, Setsuna felt her carefully constructed world starting to crumble. Her confusion at how this could have happened only increased the more she thought about it. Despite knowing what she had heard, she just had to make sure.

"What did you just say?"

Rei gave a sheepish smile as she answered the Senshi of Time. "Usagi and I are dating. We're a couple now."

That statement was reinforced by the blonde princess who had attached herself to the miko's arm.

Feeling the blood rush from her face, Setsuna sat down heavily on the nearest chair.

How could this have happened? She had been watching over the Gates of Time with diligence. All of her free time was spent there, watching the flows for tangles or snags, going over every event with a fine tooth comb in order to keep things perfectly aligned. Nothing was out of place. When she had looked this morning, Crystal Tokyo was still in existence. The scouts were all there, Serenity seemed fine, Chibi Usa was alive and well, and Endymion was… Endymion was…

Wait.

Thinking back on it, she hadn't seen him this morning.

In fact, she hadn't seen him for over… Oh, Kami, she hadn't seen him for over a week! She had been more interested on seeing how Chibi Usa was getting along, now that she had finally returned to the future. Setsuna had just assumed that Endymion had been hidden in the background somewhere, perhaps visiting a foreign country on a diplomatic mission or something. It hadn't even _occurred _to her that he could have been removed from the future entirely!

Setsuna frowned as that thought hit her. He couldn't have been removed from the future! He had to be _somewhere_, even if he wasn't in Crystal Tokyo anymore. She had to find out what had happened. She needed to know where he was, what the situation in Crystal Tokyo was. Standing suddenly and summoning her staff, Setsuna opened a door in the fabric of time and bolted in. She had to see what had changed.

--------------------------------------

Rei and Usagi, who had been nervously watching the Time Senshi's reaction just blinked as she disappeared through what appeared to be a hole torn in midair, leaving them alone in the Outer's mansion.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence, until Usagi tilted her head to the side as if seeing things from a different angle would help her make sense of the situation. "Well… That went better than I expected."

Rei, who had been extremely worried when she had seen Setsuna go white and sit down, let out a breath. "I guess…"

* * *

Later… 

"A PREIST!?!"

Usagi flinched at the volume of Setsuna's voice.

She and Rei had waited for the Time Senshi's return, quietly cuddling on one of the numerous overstuffed pieces of furniture, when the older woman had stumbled out of another midair hole and had fallen face first on the carpet. After managing to get herself upright, the Senshi of Time had advanced on the pair of them. Rei and Usagi both had shrunk backward, almost immediately scared of the look on Setsuna's unnaturally red face. It was obvious the woman wasn't in her right mind at the moment.

And then the shouting had started.

The new couple sat on the couch, their eyes glued to the floor, their hands in their laps, looking like two school kids who had been sent to the principal's office. Setsuna paced in front of them, her hands flailing as she used over-exaggerated motions to depict the situation she was describing.

One perfectly manicured hand came up and ran over her face in frustration. She couldn't believe it! She really couldn't. For all of her thousands of years experience, this had got to be one of the stupidest things… "For the love of the Kami, Usagi! You break up with him for another woman, and his way of coping is to become a PREIST! White collar, celibacy and everything!!"

Usagi, knowing that if she said something now she would regret it, felt a smirk cross her features. Stealing a quick glance at Rei confirmed her theory that the miko felt the same way she did. They both thought it was funny as hell. The former future king of Earth hadn't been able to cope with the fact that his long time girlfriend had suddenly up and gone lesbian. After years of wandering around lost, he had turned to religion. At least God wouldn't switch teams on him.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the mirth of the younger set, Setsuna kept ranting. "And Crystal Tokyo! It's… It's…! Well, it's virtually unchanged. Accept for one little detail…" Her hands flew to her head, grasping angrily at her hair. "EVERYONE'S GAY!!" She shouted it at the ceiling, an interesting little vein popping out of her forehead as she stomped a foot in agitation. "No joke! You turned every single one of the senshi into FLAMING HOMOSEXUALS!!"

Rei and Usagi's heads shot up, their eyes wide as they glanced at each other. Blushes dusted themselves across their cheeks as the words sank in.

Rei couldn't help but speak up. "You mean… All of the senshi are…?"

Setsuna whirled on the miko, glaring daggers. "Yes, Rei! All of the senshi are going to turn lesbo for each other in the near future. Every last one!"

Resuming her pacing, Setsuna started counting off on her fingers. "Makoto and Minako. Chibi Usa and Hotaru. Michiru and Haruka will obviously still be together. Ami and…" Here she paused, stopping her counting of the couples and pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes. "Oh, Kami, Ami and me. Somehow, despite all of my current considerations and reservations, I end up in a relationship with Ami!" Letting out a long sigh she turned to stare at the two now sitting slack-jawed on the couch. "I have no idea how it'll happen, I have no idea when it'll happen, but I fully intend to place all of the blame on you. You two have thrown off the balance of the future!" After a moment of silence where it was obvious they wouldn't speak, Setsuna barked. "Don't you have anything to say for yourselves?!"

Closing her mouth and frowning slightly, Usagi blinked. "Well… Are they happy?"

Setsuna stopped. "What?"

"Is everyone happy in the future?" Usagi clarified, feeling safe enough to link her fingers with Rei's again.

Stuttering for the first time in what had to be a century, the Time Senshi answered. "W-well, yes… I suppose. I mean, they did all seem very happy..."

Rei grinned, stealing a glance at her blonde princess before turning back to Setsuna. "Then don't worry about it. If everyone's happy, then it was a good change."

The older woman practically deflated right there. Her tense shoulders slumped in shock at the simplistic view of these two girls.

Seeing that the talk was done with, Usagi stood, bringing Rei with her. "We'd better go. We're late for a date we had planned. If we rush, we can probably still make it to the movie." And they were gone, leaving the shocked Senshi of Time standing in silence.

After a few moments of doing nothing but staring off into space, Setsuna finally managed to get herself to sit on the couch that the two girls had formerly occupied. She pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, feeling drained as she considered what Rei had said.

Yes, they all were happy in the future. The happiest she had ever seen them, truth be told. But it just wasn't… It just wasn't according to plan! Usagi's relationship with Rei had numerous repercussions on the timeline, and from experience, changes that big never did bode well with a smooth time flow. But she had never considered that they were all _good_ changes. And that it was actually a _good_ thing it had happened. All she saw was a large wave in the ocean of time, and usually large waves meant something bad. It had never even occured to her that it might have been something that was for the better…

Growling in frustration, Setsuna reached for the phone. All of this thinking by herself was making her get a migraine. Perhaps she and Ami should talk about it. Maybe over tea…


End file.
